KHR: We Are the Future
by Shiori the Weaver of Dreams
Summary: See what has happened to your fave KHR characters 22 years into the future. Rated T for violence and minor language. Starts out as a humor up till about ch 4 then switches to a dramaish genre. Please review it's not a hard thing to do.
1. Chapter 1 In 22 years it begins

KHR 20 Years Later

We Are the Future

Tap, tap, tap came a knocking from the door

"Yasuo... Yasuo are you up yet?"

"Mmm, mmm, yeah I'm up Tou-san."

"Well you'd better get up soon we're going to meet you're cousins in half an hour"

Yasuo dragged himself up from his bed with a sigh. Being the son of a mafia boss could be such a drag. Throwing on a white and orange shirt he pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts. Walking to his bathroom he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He however left his hair ignored not even bothering to touch it. His hair was spiked like his father's but had the honey orange color of his mother's. Looking in the mirror he smirked he really was the spitting image of his father, the Vongola decimo. Opening his bedroom door he walked into the long winding corridor of the Vongola castle the family's main base. Normally he would be at the base in Japan but the family had been called out to Italy for a parley with the De Luca famiglia.

"C'mon slowpoke we've got the limo waiting" called a cheerful voice from down the hall. There stood Kyoko Sawada a vision of loveliness and the wife of the 10th boss. However she wasn't the helpless teenager she had once been. She now held a gun and dagger on her at all times.

"Okay I'm coming Kaa-san" Yasuo replied as he trudged along.

Waiting for her son to catch up she began to walk with him. How her son looked so much like his father. She silently mused to herself. Then the worry took over. Her son was destined to become the Vongola undicesmo. She already knew his weapon and hit man training had begun. But still, it worried her to no end.

"Kaa-san." She heard her son say.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"Do we really have to see Uncle and Auntie today?" he asked. His uncle of course was Ryohei Sasagawa lover of all things extreme. What had shocked everybody was who his aunt was Hana his mother's uptight child hating best friend.

"Yasuo I'm surprised I would have thought you couldn't wait to see your uncle, aunt, and all your cousins."

"Well it's not that I don't want to see them it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that it's going to be a little annoying… to the extreme."

Kyoko laughed at her son. "Well remember I had to grow up in the same house as your uncle. And Shuji, Isamu, Sadashi, and Michiko aren't that bad." Kyoko said referring to her nephew and nieces. It was of course only to be expected that her brother would have children of his own. But it was unexpected when they ended up having four of them. Rather ironic as Hana as a teen had hated all kids under the age of 12. Not to say that Hana wasn't a loving mother for she really was. However she always refused to be stuck as the babysitter.

"I guess not except that all they can talk about is kick boxing, cardio boxing, or anything that contains the word box in it."

"Well look at the bright side at least the rest of the family will be there." She said referring to the other Vongola members and their children. Now come on" Kyoko said while stepping into the limo. "We really have to get going"

Yasuo nodded and followed his mother into the limo as the chauffeur closed the door behind him. He took a seat towards the end across from his parents. Slumping down Yasuo took out his phone and started texting Tadao Gokudera and Haru's oldest son.

_Hey Ta how u doing_

A few minutes later his phone buzzed with a response

_Annoyed Katsumi Nobuo fighting --.—_(his older sister and little brother)

_B there soon_

_K _

Yasuo snapped his phone shut and proceeded to examine the ring on his left hand. Twirling it around on his finger it wasn't a Vongola ring but still it was an A rank. How he waited for the day he and the new generation would take over for their parents. He was waiting for the day when Reborn's lizard Leon would gift him with a special weapon of his own. Or perhaps it would be Reborn and Bianchi's daughter Adriana and her shape shifting scorpion Drusi supplying him with a weapon. The minutes passed as Yasuo continued to daydream about becoming the Vongola undicesmo. Finally after what seemed like ages the limo stopped and the doors opened. Revealing a large manor where the meeting was to take place. It was nice but nothing compared to the Vongola's main base. Yasuo walked with his parent's until he was dropped off to a room where the children would be staying. He walked into the room and saw that Gokudera's three kids and Yamamoto's daughter were already there.

"Hey Yas-kun" greeted Katsumi the oldest of Gokudera's children. She was 16 and already appeared to be the mirror image of her aunt. Except for the fact that she had her father's hair color and also had to wear glasses at all times because of her father's_ peculiar _distaste for her aunt.

"Hey Tsumi" he replied hoping not to anger her. For though Katsumi was normally calm, collected, and even shy at times. If you annoyed her true personality was revealed. And she would rip you to pieces with a fury that was strong enough to rival even her father's.

He walked over to his best friend Tadao only to be disgusted to find he was sitting on the couch in a deep make out session with Rini. It was amazing to find that Tadao the boy who looked and acted exactly like his father had actually fallen for the ever smiling and cheerful Rini. The girl who was daughter of his father's self proclaimed rival. Who shared her father's love of baseball and her mother's passion for tennis. Slightly unnerved Yasuo walked over to the couch where Nobuo was sitting and plopped himself down.

"Oh hi Yas-nii" said a smiling Nobuo the only one of his siblings who had taken after his mother. He shared her brown hair, eyes, and overly possessive yet quirky attitude.

"Yo" replied Yasuo "so" he asked "how long have they been at it?"

"Well I'm not sure but it seems like its been a while since they began" answered Nobuo with a smile that matched his mother's. Then Katsumi cut in.

"By my count it's been about a minute and this is their third time doing it" she said in a slightly bored voice. Then she suddenly yelled out "Hey idiot Yasuo's finally here." Tadao broke off the kiss looking rather embarrassed and oxygen starved.

"Oh hey Yasuo" he said still looking embarrassed.

"Hi Yas-nii" said an ever friendly Rini. Her dark black hair caught up in a bun and her blue eyes sparkling. "When did you get here?" she asked still smiling.

"Umm not to long ago" he replied. He thought seriously does anything ever bother this girl. But it was all but expected after you looked at her parents personalities'. Both were always happy and smiling so why not their daughter too.

"By the way" asked Yasuo "have you guys seen my cousins' around here yet?"

Katsumi rolled her eyes "Great the extreme squad is coming. Kill me know."

As if on queue the door burst open revealing the Sasagawa kids. First 17 year old Shuji stepped in the first and only son of his parents'. Though calmer than his father he was still a boxing lover and refused to wear anything except his boxing shorts and a plain white tank. Next came 14 year old Sadashi the kickboxing champion of the family with her long brown hair kept up in a pony tail. Finally came Michiko who was 13 oddly being the youngest she shared her mother's hate of young children.

"Hey guys" greeted Yasuo looking around he asked "hey where's Isamu?"

"Here I am" came a voice followed shortly by a tall 16 year girl with medium length silver hair. "Sorry" she said "my volleyball practice ran a little long. Oh yeah guess who I picked up on the way here." Before anyone could answer she called "come in boys."

In stepped Kin and Koichi Futa's nine year old twin sons. They like exactly like Futa had at their age even possessing his ranking ability. However their hair white blonde because of their mother. They looked and acted so alike that their long scarves were the only things that could define them. Kin's was white and had gold stripes on it while Koichi's was black with light blue stripes.

"Look at you two" Rini cooed "I haven't seen you guys in ages."

"Hi Rini-nee" the twins said in unison. Then furniture started floating and the twins' scarves tied themselves together. Again speaking in unison the showed their ranking ability. "Rini-nee is ranked 2 most likely out of 2750 teenage tennis players to become a professional player." The room soon went back to normal.

"You guys are just too cute for me to stand" said Rini smiling.

Suddenly the room became very cold and ice started to form around them. The lights started to flicker then went out. The twins whimpered cowering next to Isamu. Then slowly the door started to creak open.

"Wh… who… whose their?" stuttered Yasuo. No answer came.

"Quickly" shouted Katsumi "get your rings ready!" Her own already ignited with the red glow of the storm flame.

In the next instant the door burst open revealing a large white wolf. Eyes red and fangs bared it snarled.

"Is that a box weapon?" whispered Nobuo eyes wide and frightened.

"No it can't be" answered his sister "I don't see a flame of any kind around it."

"Then what is it?"

"I have no idea but let's take it out before it can strike"

In that instant the wolf lunged toward them.

"Eeeekkkk" screamed the twins.


	2. Chapter 2 Twins

Ch 2: More Twins?!

The twins screamed wide eyed as the wolf lunged at them.

"Oh shut up brats" muttered Michiko

Bot Isamu and Sadashi stared at their little sister in disbelief. "Michiko how can you say that? If you were their age you'd be scared out of your wits too."

"I guess I would… If…" she trailed off.

"If what" her older sisters asked.

"As I was saying if this wasn't an illusion."

"What everybody" said everybody in unison (except for the twins who were still petrified with fear)

For an answer Michiko yelled out "Yuki Kukiko get your damn butts out here this minute."

Suddenly the room was back to normal and the wolf vanished. Leaving behind two teens a girl and a boy. Both were laughing hardly and clutching their sides. "_kufufu_" laughed the boy. Who had purple hair with blue highlights and bared a striking resemblance to one certain pineapple.

"Yuki" growled Todao who was trying to tackle the boy while Yasuo and Rini were trying to hold him back.

"Now, now Ta-kun just calm down" Rini cooed to her boyfriend trying to calm him down. Rini looked over to the girl once Todao was calmed down. "Kukiko I thought you had more sense than that. Wasn't it you who said your brother was the only one who did stupid stuff like that? You should be ashamed of yourselves scaring poor Kin and Koichi-chan like that. Really I thought your parent's taught you to use your illusions for fighting not for pranks."

"Well" said Kukiko who had blue hair with purple highlights with a white owl clip in it. "You should have seen your faces when you thought it was a real wo… wolf." She said she and her brother breaking into a fresh fit of _kufufu_ laughter.

"Why you little mist twin brats." Growled Katsumi more fiercely than her brother had. The twins had pushed her so far into her anger zone she was bordering on code red: psychotic.

"Somebody stop her quick" yelled Yasuo.

For Katsumi was in a frenzy now. Pulling out a hand grenade from her jacket she was about to pull the pin and thrown when suddenly she crumpled to the floor completely unconscious.

"What the" said Nobuo dropping to his sister's side. "Is she dead?" he asked sounding worried. Slightly shaking his sister feeling around for a pulse.

"Don't be an idiot" came two voices. "It was just our little friend here." The voices said stepping into the room.

"Amato Davide" called Yuki still giggling slightly "awesome Trident Mosquito."

"Yeah Dad told us we should carry around a sedative mosquito at all times if we were going to be around the Gokudera family." said Amato. The older of Shamal's two sons.

"No offense of course" Davide said quickly to Todao and Nabuo.

"None taken" replied Nabuo "just don't let our sister hear that." He said with a smile. "Or she'll blow your head off. And I do mean it she literally will"

"Amato and Davide-nii" piped up the ranking twins "Thank you for helping us out"

Amato laughed and replied "Honestly we didn't do it for you. We just didn't want to see a cute girl like Rini get blow to bits."

Rini lost her smile for that moment glaring at Amato. "Why you god damn pervert. I DO have a boyfriend you know?!" she said thrusting her hand at a now slightly pink Todao.

Then Kin and Koichi started to speak again. "Please allow us to rank you. Out of thanks for our rescue."

"Like I said it wasn't for you two and Katsumi wasn't exactly attacking you either."

"Calm down bro" sighed Davide "just let them do it it'll make them happy."

"Fine" muttered Amato.

The furniture again started to float as the twins activated their ability. Their scarves tied and images of the universe appeared. And the twins began to speak "Amato-nii is ranked 3 most promising to become a doctor out of 5729 with Davide-nii coming in at the 4 position.

"Hah" said Amato ruffling his little brother's hair.

"I wouldn't celebrate quite yet they're still going"

"Amato-nii is also ranked 2 out of 237984 for being a major playboy. Although he is second only to his father Shamal-san. Davide-nii is also the 7 out of 6789431 at being curdious and respectful to women with Amato-nii coming in 6789430." The twins finished setting the furniture back down. Looking at eachother they nodded. Moved towards the couch and fell asleep before they could reach them.

"Oh they are just too precious" Sadashi said quietly as she gently picked them up and placed them on the couch.

"So now what?" asked Yasuo trying to break the silence. He looked around nobody seemed to have an answer. Until a familiar _shishishi _was heard.

"Oh great it's the Rippers" said Sadaishi "They'll wake up the twins."


	3. Chapter 3 Even More Twins

Everyone turned towards the door as they heard the all to familiar _shishishi. _Then two teenage boys stepped in. Both dressed in dress shirts one black one white and both wore matching black slacks. Their messy blond hair covered their eyes and crowns were perched on the sides of their heads. It was as if time had turned back to make Bel and Jil 17 again. (no pun intended) _shishishi _one of the twins in the black shirt laughed._ "_It looks as if they are not happy to see us. Wouldn't you say worthless brother."

The twin in white replied "I agree shitty brother they look none to pleased _shishishi_." Everyone just looked around and groaned. If the Prince Rippers were here total havoc would surely break loose.

Trying to keep the peace Yasuo welcomed them. "No, no Teobaldo we are more than glad to have you here. We just were not expecting you and Basilio to come. Oh and if you are here I'm guessing the other's are too?" he asked.

Teo nodded and Bas called out "come in our sibling brats."

Teo also called out "you two can come in too." But in a kinder more affectionate tone.

Two girls came in appearing no older than 12. Their names were Raine and Teara Bel's second set of twins. They were both dressed in the Cervello uniform. But instead of masks their pink bangs covered their eyes' and they too wore small crowns. Next came in an eight year old girl and boy holding hands who were the third set of twins. The girl Lionetta had blonde hair and the boy Flavio had pink. Again their bangs covered their eyes and they also wore crowns. Finally in stepped two 17 year old girls a fourth set of twins. Though they did not appear to be from this family. No their hair was black and tied up in a bun with a red rose in their hair. They wore black heels and mini dresses in the gothic loli stlye. Both had a her own small black feathered bird perched on her shoulder, and wore her black with white roses jacket on her shoulders' not bothering to put her arms' through the sleeves.

Then one spoke "Sister their seem to be too many people here."

"Yes my sister I agree. And that one" she said beckoning toward Amato. "Does not seem to be following the Niamori dress code regulation."

"What" Amato gaped he had always assumed an open chested shirt was a big turn on for girls. And now it was driving them away.

"So Suzume shall we bite them dead."

"I think we should Koko."

Everybody sighed these were the Cloud twins. Kyoya and his Japanese wife's pride and joy.

_"Shishishi _look Teo they've gone and upset the girls."

"Then maybe we should punish them in a princely way." Replied Teo pulling out his throwing knives.

"Umm" said Sadashi trying to find a way of not being bitten to death with the girls' tonfas and the boys' knives. "Hey Suzume Koko why don't you two go take Zubird and Kobird to the garden out front?"

"Nobody orders us around." Koko started

"But we really don't want to be around you herbivores any longer." finished Suzume.

"Come on boys." Said Koko motioning for Teo and Bas their boyfriends to follow them.

And Amato being the playboy he was made the mistake of trying to follow the two lolis. The girls not wanting to deal with a perverted stalker rewarded him by dropping their jackets. Amato was starting to think this was his lucky day and started to smile. That was until he found the twins tonfas hitting him squarely in the chin and gut. The girls delicatly stepped over his body and took hold of their beaus' arms walking out to the garden.

Davide sighed "Looks like they've been sparring with Filippa and Flaviana again. Their accuracy levels have raised by about 25%. Maybe Felippo should stop helping them?"

"Well aren't those two nice couples." said Kukiko rather sarcastically.

"Yeah" replied her brother "Nice and creepy."

"Well just be glad they have their mother's kindness and serenity or we'd all be dead." said Rini.

"If that was kindness and serenity" said Nobuo "then I would hate to see them pissed."

"Well to quote their father the power of the Vongola ring resolution is to be pissed." replied Rini slightly giggling. As Todao snuck up for another kiss. That was likley to turn out to be yet another make out session.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." said Michiko "Is anyone going to bother waking Katsumi up?"

"Don't look at me" said Davide putting his hands up defensivly. "Amato's the one who controls the mosquito with the antidote."

"Then how are we supposed to wake up sleeping beauty over here?" Michiko retorted.

"I think I can help." Came a familiar voice along with the smell of gyoza buns.


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows on the Wall

"I-pin-sensei" said Sadashi in surprise"I didn't know you were going to be coming." she said giving her kick boxing instuctor a grin.

"Oh yes we were just late in coming." replied I-pin now a young woman in her late twenties. She had her hair tied up in a braided bun and was garbed in a red blouse and white skirt.

"So where are the children?" asked Kukiko

"You'd better not be planning to scare them." said Isamu sending her a death glare.

"Oh calm down I was just wondering" Kukiko said rolling her eyes.

"The children are with their father. They'll be here any minute now." I-pin said smiling.

"Great" Michiko muttered under her breath "more whining brats." she sucked in a breath as both her sisters nudged her in the sides.

"Now" she said dropping down to Katsumi's side. "Let's see if the smell of some of these smelling salts will work." She pulled out a black little drawstring bag and held it under Katsumi's nose.

"Ugh unn" Katsumi started to moan. Then her eyes started to flutter open. "What, what happened to me? I-pin-sama when did you get here?"

"Not to long ago now rest. These smelling salts can sometimes cause headaches or drowsiness."

"Mmh okay." Katsumi said pulling herself onto the couch next to Nobuo.

I-pin was walking towards the door when Lambo appeared carrying two sleeping children. "Hello dear" she greeted.

"Hi honey" he responded by handing the children to her and giving her a slight peck on the cheek. Lambo now at the age of 27 had finally reached maturity. His black hair now grown out slightly more from his teenage years but his sleepy looking eyes were still the same.

"Lambo-san how are you doing." asked an overly EXTREME Shuji.

"Nothing much." Lambo replied one of his eyes drooped shut. "But these two are quite a handful. They keep on wanting to become how should I put it?... EXTREME like you."

"Lambo dear don't be so gloomy about it. They are just children having fun. Don't you remember how you acted when you were their age?" his wife asked.

"Oh do I I'm still surprised I made it to the age of nine without Gokudera-san killing me."

"Well come on let's leave the children here and go to the meeting." I-pin said gently putting the children next to the sleeping twins.

No sooner had Lambo and I-pin walked out the door. When both six year old Chao-xing and her four year old brother Sying woke up. Sying just sat up groggily rubbing his eyes. He had an uncanny resemblence to his father. With his curly black hair (note just normal hair not like the afro Lambo had) done into a small ponytail at the bottom. He wore a Chinese cow print shirt with black pants. Looking around still half asleep he curled back up and fell back asleep. Though his parent's were both trained hitmen they had chosen to put his weapon training on hold until further notice. After a slight accident with a fire cracker that almost blew up the house last Chinese New Year. Chao-xing on the other hand was already a martial arts master like her mother had been at her age. But she had unfortunately also inherited her father's immaturity. She was dressed in her customary jade green Chinese dress, matching glasses, and eyes with her hair done in a small bun. She clutched the stuffed monkey her master had given her. Sniffling she was on the brink of tears and was whining in a rather annoying tone.

"Rini-nee" she whined "wh... whe.. wwhere did my ma ma go?" she said tears streaming from her eyes and steaming up her glasses.

"She's just going to be gone for a little while. Come on let's go play a game while we wait." Rini said as she scooped up Chao-xing in her arms.

"A fun game?" she asked her tears forgotten.

"Yes a fun game, but you've got to remember to be a good girl."

"Okay."

"Hmm, know what can we play?" said Rini getting a little worried when Chao-xing started her sniffling again.

"I think I can think of something." came a voice. Then the familiar form of a figure wearing a fedora hat appeared.


	5. Chapter 5 A Cooking Lesson with Guns

The familiar shadow that adult Reborn cast appeared on the hallway wall. But the person who stepped in wasn't him. In reality the person wasn't even a man. The person who walked in was a young woman with dark black hair that reached down to her waist. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless white v-neck with black stripes, black pants, and a tattoo on her arm that looked like a scorpion. She also wore a black fedora hat adorned with a dark pink band around it and a red scorpion perched on the rim.

"Adriana-sama" called out Katsumi, Tadao, and Nobuo in unison. Adriana looked over to her younger cousins and smiled. She was as beautiful as her mother Bianchi but possessed the instincts of a professional hit-man like her father Reborn.

"I'm glad you're here." said Katsumi smiling at her beloved cousin whom she worshiped.

"I wasn't planning to come but..." she stopped for a moment "...Some things came up" she finished. A spark of worry appeared in her eyes but she quickly hid it before it could be detected. "Well I'm happy to be here anyhow. It's always a pleasure to see you all." She walked over to Rini who was now holding Chao-xing. Trying to thing of something to do before the six year old started to break out in tears again. Taking Chao-xing from Rini she started talking to her "Chao-chan I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been a good girl?"

Chao-xing nodded her small head glasses falling slightly askew. Adriana laughed and pushed them up for her. They obviously held a relationship quiet different from that of their fathers'

"Do you miss your _ma ma?" _Adriana asked the little girl who nodded her eyes again misting. "Well then how about we have another cooking lesson." Chao-xing's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to cook with Adriana. Thankfully she had not inherited Bianchi's _Poison Cooking_ technique. Not only could she prepare a meal without anyone dying from it but they were actually quite good.

"Okay thank you Adriana-nee" Chao-xing said smiling

"Then you wait here with Rini-chan while I go down to my car and get the supplies from there."

On her way out she beckoned for Yasuo to follow her he got up and followed immediately.

"Adriana-sama is there anything wrong?" he asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes remember how earlier I said I wouldn't be here but some things came up? Well this thing is big my father doesn't trust the De Luca family. (refer back to chapter 1) He thinks they're up to something that's why I was sent here."

"Wah! Does my father know about this?!"

"Naturally he's been suspicious since the start. That's why the De Luca were never even here." Adriana said with a slight smile.

"How can that be isn't this where they were supposed to meet?"

"No this is where your parents said they would. Do you really think your father would put his child and comrades children in any danger? No, this is actually just another base owned by the Vongola and only a few other families are aware of the fact. Now come on let's hurry to my car."

Yasuo looked up at her slightly worried. "We're not going down there for ingredients are we?" he asked.

"Not at all though it is true my main goal is to get some weapons I have stashed in my car. But I also have a few ingredients I picked up to keep Chao-xing happy."

They continued to walk until they came down to the courtyard. They then took path to the left and there was Adriana's car a Porsche Cayman. Pulling the keys out of her pants pocket she unlocked the doors. Opening the passenger door she pulled out a large bag. "Now" she started to say just before a gun shot was heard. "Agh" she gasped clutching her side which was now starting to bleed. "Dammit it looks like they found us I didn't think this could happen. Yasuo take the weapons back up to everyone and make sure to run. I'll hold them off here with Drusi. Hurry."

"But Adriana-sama your hurt I can't leave you like this." he said looking down to her side were the blood was spreading.

"Just go this is a minor wound I heal it later."

"But..."

"I said go!" With that Drusi climbed down to her mistresses' hand and transformed into a red gun.

With that Yasuo grabbed the bag and ran back to the manor. As he ran he heard the sound of gunshots and he prayed that Adriana was safe. She probably was as she was the daughter of the worlds best hit man and the Poisonous Scorpion. But still images of Adriana's body lying on the ground with multiple wounds and blood flowing from them ran through his head. Just as he was about to enter the manor when a Mafioso leaped out from behind a pillar. All Yasuo could think was oh crap as the Mafioso pulled out a gun from his jacket. What could he do he didn't even have his box weapon with him. He then glanced down at the bag he was holding. On the top was a container holding Dying Will Pills. Score! Hurriedly he opened the container and swallowed a pill the next minute a flame appeared on his forehead...

"REBORN!"


	6. Chapter 6 Guns Mafia and Skeletons Oh My

The orange flame appeared in his forehead and it seemed as though the restrictions that his body held had all been lifted. With that the unnamed Mafioso simply smirked and loaded a bullet into his own gun. He then raised his gun and put it to his temple and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang the man fell in a crumpled heap. Yasuo was thoroughly perplexed and shocked at this random act. Sure his family was in the mafia but his parets' had always made the effort to keep him sheltered from all the violence and death. Of course he and the others had been taught the basics of weapon training. Heck he had been one of the first to master opening his box weapon. Or what to do if they were ever assaulted or if there was a sudden emergency like a shoot out. But a real death by a gun was something Yasuo had never seen before. Shaken his breathing hitched and his heart was starting to accelerate but his instincts were telling him to stay on his guard. He let out a breath telling himself that there was nothing wrong and that he should hurry back to the others. Just then skeletons popped out of nowhere covered in the red flame of destruction that was the storm.

"Dang it" Yasuo said he couldn't touch these things without his body degenerating. Suddenly fear overwhelmed him and he grabbed a random box weapon from the bag and inserted his sky flame into it. The boxed glowed and it opened in the customary flash. What appeared was a giant butterfly about six feet in length and covered in the blue flames of the rain. Yasuo was mentally hitting himself over and over cursing his bad luck. Of all the box weapons he had to open it had to be the one with a butterfly in it. Wait he thought this was a rain butterfly of course the calming waves of the rain flame could neutralize the deadly effects of the storm flame. With that he wondered how he could get it to attack when suddenly the name of attack flashed through his mind. He had no idea where the idea had come from but what the heck he was desperate.

Calling out to the rain butterfly he yelled "Raining Gust" the butterfly complied by flapping its wings very powerfully and rapidly. All around the wind was stirring and gradually gaining a dark blue color. Wisps began to solidify into what appeared to be small tornadoes made of water. These were sent with a powerful gust of wind courtesy of the rain butterfly flying towards the storm skeletons. The skeletons were covered trapped in the vortexes the water whirled around closing in on the prisoners that lay within them.

The water closed in then parted revealing the storm skeletons still in tact. But the flames that surrounded them had become weaker. Barley flickering was the red flame of storm hardly strong enough to even degenerate a single celled organism. Now thought Yasuo was the time to move in and destroy these things. But what could he do besides the butterfly he really didn't have any weapons on him. Well I-pin had taught him some of the basics of martial art in case if weapons were not an option. He sighed it seemed he would put those lessons to use and just take these things out with brute force.

Charging at one of the skeletons Yasuo threw out a punch. His fist connecting to the bone it immediately crumpled on contact. Whirling around he threw out punches and kicks toppling all the skeletons within a matter of minutes. Panting the flame on his forehead slowly weakened and eventually died. Grabbing the discarded bag of weapons Yasuo was ready to start running again desperate to get back to the others. Trying to raise his leg he almost tripped as he felt something grabbing it and weighing it down. Turning around Yasuo found that the heaps of bones had disappeared and the Mafioso he had taken for dead lying on the ground with a firm hold on his right leg.

Coughing the man wheezed out, "go on kid just try and run the De'Luca will win in the end. And then our Lord Byakuran will finally rise to power again." After the that man's head dropped and his grip lightened. Yasuo took this opportunity to kick free and to start running again. As he ran thoughts ran through his head. If this was a secret Vongola base how had a enemy family found out about it? Byakuran his father had told him about him hadn't he been defeated long ago? And just in general what was going on here?

Finally Yasuo noticed that he had almost overshot the room skidding he maneuvered in. "Yasuo what took you?" asked Kukiko

"And where's Adriana?" Yuki interjected.

"Okay" Yasuo started "not to alarm anyone but..." He was cut short as Teobaldo and Basilio reappeared suddenly. Holding the limp figures of Suzume and Koko.

"Oh my Lord" gasped Isamu hands covering her mouth, "what in the world happened?"


	7. Chapter 7 Weapons and a Phone Call

"_Shishishi_" Teobaldo laughed, "how annoying."

"As to think that anything would be wrong." Basilio added.

"Then what about Suzume and Koko?" asked Isamu pointing to the two girls.

"Oh them" Teobaldo said, "the girls decided it was time for a nap. So we decided to bring them back up here."

"Oh well then that's a relief" Isamu said sighing with relief.

"Well that is the decided it was time for a nap after biting some annoying assassins to death." Basilio said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"What?!" said everybody in the room. (who wasn't napping or under the age of 8 of course :3)

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys." said Yasuo "The De'Luca family that our parents are meeting with today. They've sent over some assassins that are targeting us."

Again a what resounded through the air.

"Mhm" Koko moaned stirring in Teobaldo's arms, "Teo honey what's with all the noise?"

"Yes Bas dear who are the herbivores disturbing our sleep?" asked an annoyed Suzume who had now also awakened.

"Nothing my dear _hime _just these commoners making a fuss over those assassins." said Basilio answering his girlfriend while setting her back down on her feet.

"Oh those herbivores what an annoyance. I swear they broke so many of Naimori's regulations." (aww daddy's little girls)

"Yes I agree Suzume my sister should we not bite these herbivores to death as well. It would only be fitting." Koko said brandishing her tonfas rather menacingly.

"Teo Bas can't you control your girlfriends?" Katsumi said pulling out one of her grenades lest the cloud twins began their attack.

"_Shishishi._Now is that anyway to talk to royalty?" laughed Teobaldo.

"Fine!" Katsumi practically yelled "will you two princes do something about your damn girlfriends already?!"

This time Basilio laughing answered "_Shishishi. _Well I guess that was good enough."

The Prince the Rippers grabbed their girlfriends snaking their arms around their waists and pulled them each into a lip lock. This was enough to calm the girls who both dropped their tonfas who were now kissing back. Grabbing at their boyfriends necks completely oblivious to the world.

"Ok kinda awkward but at least that worked." sighed Rini. While everyone else rolled their eyes at the ironic remark. "So Yasuo" she said looking rather serious "what were you saying about the De'Luca."

After a few minutes Yasuo had finished relaying the information he had found out from Adriana. And his own personal fight with the Mafioso. "And that's about all I know." he said finishing.

"Nice work" said Tadao "of course we would expect nothing less from the _jyuuichidaime_."

"Oh yeah" said Yasuo "Adriana gave me this bag of weapons I'm really not sure what's in here. But I think we should go through and equip ourselves in case anyone else shows up. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and started to sort through the contents of the bag. In the end they were all equipped with their own weapons or had picked out one . Yasuo had picked a sort of cudgel into which he could transfuse with his sky flame. Katsumi had her grenades while Tadoa carried his dynamite and Nobuo stuck with his darts that contained small bombs within them. Rini had her katana with her and found two more short swords. While the Sasagawa kids all stuck with their fists and fighting styles. Yuki and Kukiko had their illusions and also found a couple of kusarigama. Basilio and Teobaldo of course had their knives. While Suzuka and Koko had their tonfas. Amato (must have woken up during that last chapter) and Davide both wielded Trident Mosquitoes with many more diseases than the 600 their father had started out with.

There were also an assortment of box weapons that they all sorted through. Matching the box to their attributes they all made out with at least one. But it didn't seem right to them using box weapons other than there own. Unfortunately all their box weapons were still in the Vongola masion where they had all been going to stay at for a week after the meeting.

It was decided that all the younger children 12 and under shouldn't be fighting. None of them really wanted to either so it was a win win situation. Though it was really hard to tell since Kin, Kouchi, and Sying were still asleep while Lionetta and Flavio just stood near each other each sporting a Cheshire Cat grin. And it was also hard to tell how Raine and Teara felt about it since they rarely ever spoke.

"Okay" Yasuo started trying to fill his future role as the Vongola_ undecimo_. "We've got the enemy forces of the De'Luca attacking. Our parents are still in that meeting and probably are under attack as well. Even though this is a Vongola base we have no idea what awaits us here. So basically we are going to have no help from the adults, we will have to fight, and we have to learn how to adapt quickly to this new terrain."

All around grim heads were nodding as each of them started to think of what lay ahead. Although Rini and Isamu were pretty preoccupied with Chao-xing who was starting to tear up again.

"Hey cousin do you think we could some how get back to the Vongola mansion?" asked Shuji

"What why would we need to and more importantly how could we?" asked Yasuo perplexed by his oldest cousin's request

"I don't know" Shuji replied shrugging his shoulders "Some of us brought our own cars with us and it's only about a 10 minute drive back if we break a couple of speed limits. It would be easier fighting on a turf we were used to. And we could pick up our box weapons from our rooms there."

"Hmm that would be a good idea. But I don't know it just seems to dangerous."

"Oh come on this is a great plan to the EXTREME" Shuji shouted throwing up a fist in the air.

His sisters nodded in agreement a copying their brothers action.

"Fine" Yasuo sighed "I guess we'll just have to leave it up to a vote then."

"I'm with whatever the _jyuuichidamie _says." said Tadao with Katsumi and Nobuo agreeing with him.

"Well" said Yuki "it would be an more thrilling experience."

"And it could prove useful so we're in." Kukiko finished.

"I don't know" said Rini "I agree with Yasuo it just seems too dangerous."

"I guess I'm in" said Amato "I mean if one of the girls gets hurt I can treat them." He said almost as if he wished for something like that to happen a perverted gleam shone in his eyes.

"Then if my brother says yes the I suppose I will go along with it too." said Davide.

"If the girls are in we're in." said Teobaldo and Basilio in unison

"We do not deal with you herbivores and your problems." said Suzuka

"But we haven't gotten the chance to sink our teeth into a good fight in a while." said Koko (I'm myself am not sure whether she literally means this or not)

"Looks like the majority vote lies in going. So I guess we should leave as soon as possible." Yasuo said.

*bzz* *bzz* came a humming. Yasuo could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Slipping it out he looked at the number my dad he thought what could it be. Flipping open his phone he answered.

"Hello otou-san" he said hesitantly.

"Hello Yasuo I just wanted to check on you" Tsuna said sounding rather worried.

"No everything is fine here." Yasuo wasn't sure but he was sure he could hear gunfire in the background. "Are you okay?" he asked

"We're fine here just a little dispute in the meeting" Yasuo could practiacally hear the lie dripping off of his fathers words.

"Dad" Yasuo said "We know what's going on." he said not wanting to his father to know they knew what was happening. But at the same time not wanting to worry him when he knew he would have to concentrate on his own fight.

"Oh well then I just called to give you a heads up."

"Mhhm mhhm yeah okay." said Yasuo his voice getting worried. "No you don't mean b-but they couldn't." his eyes growing bigger each second. "What! Their already on their way okayh got it bye." said Yasuo snapping his phone shut.

"What is it?" asked Tadao.

"My dad just told us to watch out. We've got some trouble coming on the way..."

The hallway suddenly filled with about 10 people.

"That was what he warned us about."


	8. Chapter 8 We're Here Time For You to Run

The figures entered their faces shadowed by black hoods. Shuji, Isamu, Sadashi, and Michiko all took up fighting stances. In preparation in case these mysterious new comers started to attack.

"Hello trash" came a males voice as one of the hooded figures. Hands moving to remove his hood crimson eyes were slowly revealed. "Surprised to see us?" he said smirking. Face completely revealed this man seemed to be the perfect likeness of Xanxus. Except the scars that were supposed to be there seemed to be missing and he seemed a little bit younger.

"False alarm" said Sadashi lowering her fists "It's just Ucello and the rest of the nut jobs."

"VOOOOIIIIII" came the familiar and annoying yell. "How dare you insult the boss like that."

"For the last time Celio." said Michiko crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. " Ucello may have the blood of the Vongola unlike his father. But he will never be a candidate for the role of the Vongola _undecimo_."

"You want to try and say that again girly?" snarled Celio drawing out a sword.

"Just try me" said Michiko reverting back to a fighting stance.

What would have happened next we'll never know. For just then came another voice that again had a familiar sarcastic tone to it.

"Well, well look what we have here some spawn of a fake prince."

"S_hishishi _getting pretty gutsy there Luka you pond frog." laughed Basilio as a teal haired teen removed the hood of his cloak.

"Whatever I don't need to waste my time on you Bas-sempai." came the emotionless retort Luka turned on his heel as Teobaldo took out a throwing knife and threw it at Luka's back.

"Now now Teo-sempai" came a females voice "You should treat your kohais better than that. You wouldn't want to make us cry now would you?" The voice belonged to a girl with long tealish blue hair, wearing a pair of cat ears, who could have been Fran's female counterpart.

"Oh look we've got the pond frog" said Basilio

"And now the alley cat." finished Teobaldo

Both the Prince the Rippers to out a knife and threw it at the girl. The knives flew through their apparent target and embedded themselves into the wall.

"How naive" came the girls voice again "You really should be able to tell the difference from a illusion and the real thing." As the girl apparently reentered the room from the hallway.

"Give them a break Faline their not worth it. I mean you can't expect fake princes to understand illusions" said Luka as more knives were hurled at him.

"Fine Luka, now let me get those knives out of your back."

As Faline began pulling the knives out of her brother's back another hooded figure appeared. Materializing seemingly out of no where. The newcomer just stood back in the shadows not removing the hood of his cloak. Faline pulling out the knife started to bend it.

"Shishishi you really shouldn't break other people's things alley cat." Basilio said.

Of course another fight was bound to come out of this. Within moments the room was in an uproar. Luka and Faline were dodging knives thrown at them from all directions. While creating illusions of themselves to confuse their attackers. Celio then joined in losing his short temper rushing at Basilio and Teobaldo with his sword drawn shouting the customary VOOOOIIIIIII that he and his father before him had used. Ucellio merely watched apparently unconcerned except for the fact that a Wrath Flame was growing on his right hand. The unnamed cloaked figure merely stood back with a slight smirk on his face.

The others quickly gathered up the children and quickly tried to leave the room through all the chaos. When they had got to the door a girl wearing tinted glasses suddenly flounced in. "Sorry I'm late" she said in a sing song voice. She had auburn curly hair except for one curl which had been died a bright green that hung over her left eye. "Oh my, my" she said smiling as she saw the commotion from the room. "We are such an insane group" she said with a giggle.

Shuji began to back up as soon as he saw the girl appear. Unfortunately she soon caught sight of him. "Oh Shuji dear it's so nice to see you again. I hope you're taking care of that great body for me."

"Uhh hi Shilah yeah I have to go and... umm make sure that this area is secure." Shuji said before taking off in a hurry. Desperate to be away from the insane stalker.

"He wants me" she said curling her green curl with her finger. She then skipped into the room joining the insanity with the Muay Thai style her father had taught her.

"Yasuo do you even know why the psycho troop was sent over?" asked Nobuo.

"Well it seems my dad wanted us to have some extra protection and for some reason Xanxus insisted they come."

"Great with them here our chances of survival just dropped from likely to definatly." Michiko said sarcastically.

A crash was heard and Shuji was heard yelling something. "See just like I said now come on let's see what my mess my idiotic brother has got himself into this time."

* * *

Note: Faline's name means "cat like" hence alley cat. Also sorry for anyone who is a fan of Levi. But he doesn't get a kid. I'm sorry but he just freaks me out with that chain piercing he wears and that mustache or whatever he gets in the TYL arc. ugh *shudders* Actually Shilah wouldn't have been here either but I needed her for that last part.


	9. Chapter 9 22 Years Ago We Were so Young

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated mostly to the adults. So it may jump around from person to person depending on when their kids showed up in the story. Also this could possibly last for a few chapters. Sorry for not updating for like what the last month school is just so hard to keep up with. Also I'm sorry if it has a lot of mistakes in it I'm so bad about catching them.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he watched his son exit the limo then exited himself followed by his wife Kyoko. The three of them walked over to the manor where the meeting with De'Luca family was supposedly being held. After dropping off Yasuo with the others Tsuna and Kyoko hurried back to the limo.

"This doesn't feel right just leaving the kids here." Tsuna said worriedly.

"It'll be all right dear." Kyoko said trying to reassure her husband. "They're not the little kids they used to be they'll be alright."

"But still what if something goes wrong?"

"You told me yourself some of the other Vongola don't even know that we own this estate."

"I guess you're right then." Tsuna said entering the limo.

The limo had not been going very long before both Tsuna and Kyoko's phones went off. Reaching for them they both answered.

"Hello" said Tsuna

"Juddaime" answered Gokudera sounded rather rushed. " There's trouble don't come to the meeting."

"What?" Tsuna said slightly shocked. "But why?"

"Those De'Luca are snakes just ready to bite you. Takeshi, Ai, Haru, and I decided to come early. We had barley opened the door to the meeting room when the bullets started to fly at us. Luckily we made it back to the cars unharmed but now we've got the De'Luca on or tails. What do you propose we should do?"

Tsuna swallowed his shock as fast as he could and started to think of what to do. "Call the others and tell them to meet us at that old abandoned construction site near the castle. Oh yeah also call Dino and see if he can drop by to check on the kids. We'll be there as soon as we can try and hold out until then."

Oh great thought Tsuna of all the things to go wrong why did it have to be this. Kyoko just then was closing her phone and putting it back in her bag.

"Kyoko dear I don't know how to tell you this..."

"I'm aware of what has happened Haru just called me" she answered almost calmly pulling a gun and box weapon out of her purse. After over 20 years of knowing of the Mafia these things almost seemed normal to her now. It was actually getting really annoying how people would still treat her like the helpless teen she had been. Just because she looked like just another pretty face who couldn't do anything for herself, but that was far from the real truth.

Great now the real trouble begins Tsuna thought as he informed the chauffeur of the change in plans. Almost immediately the vehicle skidded to a halt. Tsuna burst out through the skylight an arm around Kyoko as he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Using his X-Gloves to propel them into the air. Racing through the sky Tsuna couldn't help but worry. An ambush this was bad they couldn't know where the children were could they? Starting to slow down about a mile away from the construction site Tsuna stopped the jet of flames. From here on end stealth would be necessary lest they be caught and gunned downed.

Silently approaching Tsuna pulled out a mist box and inserted his flame in. After the flash of light many spiders of the mist attribute appeared. Spinning their small webs of mist around Tsuna and Kyoko they eventually became only a mere shimmer on the horizon. Detectable only by the most highly trained eye. Moving silently and swiftly they could soon here the yells, gunfire, explosions, and the other numerous sounds of battle.

Damn thought Tsuna as he came closer he could see that so far Takeshi, Gokudera, and Ryohei along with their spouses were there with about 40 subordinates to each of them. The Vongola Guardians were in the main fray of the battle using their weapons to fight. While their wives had raised a makeshift barricade consisting of the armored limos they had come in. There they kept up a steady fusillade of gunfire to keep any enemies away while treating the wounded at the same time. It was obvious to see that the De'Luca forces seemed to be out numbering them at least ten to one at the moment. But then again they were the Vongola one of the most respected and powerful families in the mafia world. Feeling a reassuring squeeze on his arm which he knew to be Kyoko all the pressure seemed to melt away in the moment. Though he had never truly gotten used to the thoughts of bloodshed and killing it did in fact get easier. Knowing he had already wasted enough time he took a small breath taking up the box weapon which hung from a chain on his belt. Taking it he whispered "ready Nuts?" as the box started to rattle back and forth.

With that he inserted his flame into the box and out came the Leone di Cieli Version Vongola. With that the mist webs fell off from their bodies and they were caught up in the melee of battle. Kyoko began to dodge through the gunfire covering her husband's back while she made her way to the other women. Firing off shot after shot she struggled to make her way through the battlefield. Diving down to the shelter of the barricade she let out a worried sigh. Looking at all the wounded who were coming in she took out her own box weapon to help the casualties of this battle. Lighting her flame she opened her box to release a sun lioness. Immediately the small area was bathed with the sun flames healing waves allowing many more of the Vongola to return to the battle.

"So" she said to Haru "what exactly happened?"

"Well" said the woman next to her "I'm still not really sure Hayato decided that it was his duty as Tsuna's right hand man to come early and make sure everything was fine. We dropped off the kids as planned and we met up with the others just there. When we actually made it to the meeting we were almost gunned down. Oh I don't know how we couldn't have seen this coming. Reborn was right we should have just rejected their proposition from the start."

"It's okay none of us could have seen this coming."

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm not looking for anyone to blame I'm just worried about the children. If they managed to ambush us like they did there might be a chance that they also found out where we're keeping them."

Kyoko fell silent fighting not to let her similar feelings of distress overtake her. Listening to the sounds of gunfire and the yells of pain. She still could not understand how she had come to this world of war all those years ago. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked to see her long time friend and sister-in-law Hana smiling at her in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry she said to both of them "if anything does happen the kids will be able to take care of themselves. Besides Ryohei says that Dino is on his way to check up on them. Now come on I think we'd better worry about our own survival at the moment." her expression turning grim and serious.

Behind her the raven haired wife of Yamamoto, Ai was quickly talking to someone on her cellphone. Closing it she turned back to the others.

"Okay" she said "we are in a bit of a problem now. I just called the other Guardians I think Lambo and Chrome will be here soon. But Hibari is being rather difficult hopefully Akiko will be able to talk him into coming. I was only able to get about 100 subordinates who were in the area to come. Futa and Reborn are also on their way here and so should Shamal to help with some of the medical assistance along with the main branch of the Varia."

The women around her shuddered at the thought of the last two allies coming were named.

"Yeah sorry" said Ai with an empty smile her blue eyes losing their carefree nature "but we're going to need all the help we can get. " Looking out at the battle field she unsheathed her sword that lay on her back and quickly tied up her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Ai have some sense you can't go out there." gasped Hana as she realized what her friend was about to do.

Giving a shrug she simply replied "like I said they need all the help they can get. Don't worry I can take care of myself." she said giving a smile which coupled with her remark seemed to take her back to the days of her youth. With that she leapt into the heat of the battle slicing down anyone foolish enough to come near her. Soon she was fighting back to back with her husband as they struggled on with the battle.

"Hmm" sighed Kyoko "she has the soul of a fighter."

"Yes she certainly does" replied Haru "I suppose some people are just born that way it makes me almost jealous."

"Don't go off talking like that Haru" snapped Hana "you know very well we wouldn't survive five minutes in a battle like this."

"I know that but I did say almost" giving off one of her peppy carefree smiles. "But I certainly wouldn't be able to kill even in these circumstances." her eyes gaining a melancholy look to them.

"We just weren't born to be assassins I guess" said Kyoko "but I know some of us certainly were." giving off a smile as she noticed the illusions that were starting to appear.

* * *

**Author's Note continued:**Finally I finished yay *small little victory dance moment* Sorry but school and other things were becoming a little overwhelming and I was suffering from writers block. Though I know totally inexcusable that it took me over a month and a half. So no excuses are worthy of being accepted. I hope I'll be able to continue at a faster pace now and I'm sorry if this chapter just flat out sucked and was poorly written TTATT Thank you for any loyal fans who are still willing to follow this fic I dedicate this chapter to you guys :3


	10. Chapter 10 Dear Are You Listening to Me

**Author's Note: **Okay since I liked writing about the adults so much I just had to continue. So basically the next few chapters will be a type of sub-fic that will be centered around the original characters and their spouses. Also I apologize in advance I suck at writing fighting scenes. I'm also noticing that the storyline is drifting away from its original genre of humor... sorry. So to bring back the humor we will be listening to conversations between the married couples.

**Minor Spoiler Alert:**only if you haven't found out about Hibari's Box Weapon. Sorry for people who haven't even read the chapters on the Vongola box weapons who read that last chapter.

* * *

Illusions started to appear on the battle field starting to confuse the fighters of the De'Luca. Two figures with similar hair styles both wielding tridents appeared as if from thin air. They were of course Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro the Vongola's best illusionists. (in my mind Mukuro reforms in the future and joins the Vongola) Quickly they were surrounded but all they seemed to do was smile.

"_Kufufu_" chuckled Mukuro "how naive did you really think you could actually be considered a threat to us? Shall we show them dear?"

"Yes of course" said Chrome thrusting her own trident out in a threatening manner.

"Then let the fun begin" releasing the Third Realm as he spoke with animals such as wolves (lol reference to chapters 1-2) appearing all growling and surrounding the enemy hit men.

Quickly as it had begun the small skirmish ended with Mukuro gaining the possession of a new body or two, Chrome wiping the blood off oh her trident, and a few wolves very happy and well fed.

"That really is quite foul what you allow them to do." said Chrome taking a moments leisure as she and her husband rushed into another group of enemies.

"Well what do augh! you expect they're animals I can summon them but I can't hah! control everything they do."

"I wasn't talking yah! about that I meant grah! about the children they're becoming much too mischievous for their own good." Plunging her weapon into the gut of an attacker who had come too close and was rewarded with a welcoming shriek of pain.

"Lighten up they're rah! just children it's just the mah! way they have fun."

"We _will _talk about this later" Chrome was forced to stop their conversation as both she and Mukuro were forced to turn their full attention towards the oncoming enemies.

"Of course my love" a slight smirk appearing on Mukuro's lips.

Watching from the safety of the barricaded Haru fixing her headphone set let out a remark "My don't they make an interesting couple?"

"Now Haru don't be rude you know very well these devices were made to make communication easier and safer not for eaves dropping. Though I have to admit you are right." said Kyoko with a giggle

"Hah so you were listening too"

"Mayhaps I was"

"But really what do we know? For all we know they have the truest love for each other out of all of us." replied Hana

"Perhaps but you have to admit it is rather entertaining to watch" said Haru with a playful smile.

With that the three friends broke out into a small fit of laughter. Though they knew in their hearts that this was only to distract them from the battle waging on around them. Then suddenly a boomerang appeared deflecting a bullet that was merely inches away from their faces.

"G'day mates" came a cheerful Australian accented voice as a woman with long brunet hair appeared. Dressed in a white tank top, jeans, and her head adorned with a what appeared to be a black cowboy hat.

"Rabea" gasped Hana "thank God you came when you did."

"My pleasure but you really should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Of course we were just momentarily distracted."

"I could see that"

"Oh is Futa here then?" Kyoko asked cutting in.

"Yeah that little bastard* should be here any moment now."

As if on cue Futa appeared greeting the others quickly.

"Come Rabea" he said grabbing his wife's hands. Together they combined their psychic powers creating a steady stream of it to utilize a stronger barrier than the cars were providing. Once it was done he released her hands turning to formally greet the other women.

"It's so nice to see all of you again." he said slightly bowing.

"Wow it looks like you've been perfecting this technique." said Kyoko tapping a seemingly invisible dome that surrounded them.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of Rabea it was all her idea."

"Don't be so modest if it weren't for you cheeky ripper I'd still be in the old outback wondering what to do with my powers. With the oldies still trying to set me up with that tall poppy of a pommy." said Rabea in an affectionate way.

Soon after the affectionate moment was ruined with the familiar voice of a certain perverted doctor. "My, my" the voice said "don't we have some beautiful women here today."

"Shamal" Haru nearly hissed out as the man appeared.

"Well that is a fine welcome for a man just coming to help."

"Aren't you all already married" retorted Hana

"A mere formality on the stage of love."

An awkward silence was formed between the small group of people with Shamal the only one unaffected. Humming a small tune to himself while he eyed the women that he was treating. Telling each of them how cute they were or not to mess up their beautiful faces in the battle and other sometimes rather perverted lines. Then their attention was caught by an insane laugh that was audible even over the numerous sounds of battle.

"_Shishishi_" laughed the voice of Belphegor "blood it's everywhere flowing so strongly."

Futa shuddered at the sound "even after all these years I'm still deeply disturbed by that man."

"Well you'd better not let that fear show it looks like we have predators on the prowl now."Hana said as she viewed the two Vongola who had finally made it to the battle.

Kyoya Hibari and his wife Akiko had just arrived on the scene using their handheld weapons to wreak their havoc. Both fit the bill of the of the Cloud there cold stolid natures made them perfect in battle. While even afterwards both wanted nothing but to be alone.

Hibari whipped around using a combination of his tonfas and his box weapons to punish those around him with his signature catchphrase of "kamikorsu." While Akiko fought with her steel bladed fans using them to create a deadly vortex around her (use your imaginations for this part I think you'll all get different results).

The couple had been married out of duty to settle a dispute between their families. But over time they had found that they had truly fallen in love. Leading to the birth of the twins about a year later. Today seemed like a normal day between the two "carnivores" well as normal as any day could get.

"Watch out dear" said Akiko in an almost emotionless way.

"Don't tell me what to do" her husband replied using his handcuffs to strangle the person

"You're welcome"

"Stop fooling around I won't rest till these herbivores are dead"

"Love you too" Giving a sweet smile as she could read the emotions her husband never showed.

If they had been younger Hibari would have blushed not yet being used to his feelings of love for anything besides Hibird and Namimori.

Haru's attention was pulled from this conversation and the wounded she was attenting to at the sound of her husbands voice.

A loud piercing scream was heard over the connections lines. "Damn it you bastards!"** She began to worry she had never heard Hayato in that kind of pain before. Something just had to be wrong...

* * *

**Author's Note continued: **first of all bastard has a different meaning in the Australian dialect *see dictionary below*. Second I'm sorry if Rabea moves from a seemingly American dialect to an Australian one. Or if she just doesn't speak for the rest of the story I apologize I'm not so sure I'm doing it right. Also I'm not sure where this story is going myself and I'm sorry if the adults seem to be appearing too fast.

Australian Dictionary:

*Bastard: term of endearment  
Ripper: great fantastic (not sure why I used it just sounded right)  
Oldies: parents  
Tall Poppy: successful person  
Pommy: English man

**not in the nice way :3


	11. Chapter 11 Mind Control My Dear

Ch11 Mind Control and it's Side Affects

Hayato Gokudera Storm Guardian of the 10th Vongola bossstruggled to stay on his feet as was stabbed in the side with a sword. The shadowed face of the Vongola Rain Guardian loomed above him his hands still gripping the weapon which he had plunged into his friend's side. His eyes were glazed over and it seemed as if he wasn't comprehending anything that he was doing.

"Takeshi" screamed Ai"what in the world are you doing?!" She lunged at her husband attempting to relinquish the blade from his grasp. This only made him drive his sword deeper and lash out at her with one of his short swords giving her a cut to the arm.

"You'll stay away woman if you know what's good for you and your friend here." said Yamamoto in a cold voice. Taking his short sword he held it poised above Gokudera's throat.

For the first time in her life Ai Yamamoto was looking at her husband actually afraid of him. Unsure of what to do she tried to contact the only person she knew capable of mind control.

"Mukuro" she whispered "this had better not be another one of your revolts against the mafia."

"What do you mean?" the man asked offended "am I not fighting on the side of the Vongola at this minute?"

"That's what I wou-" she was cut off as Yamamoto interrupted her.

"Stop talking and drop your weapons." he ordered Ai hesitated a moment only to see Yamamoto push his sword harder against Gokudera's neck. Seeing this she immediately dropped her sword.

"Now c-" he was cut off as his body was lifted into the air by an invisible force. When he landed the impact knocked him unconscious.

"What in the world." she gasped only to see a familiar Chinese woman running towards her along with the Vongola Lightning Guardian. "I-pin" she gasped in relief "thank God you're here."

"Happy to help" she replied before rushing to Gokudera's side trying to help him up. Only to make the horrifying discovery that the sword had been completely pushed through his side. "Oh my this looks bad."

"Well then we'd better get him to some medical assistance quickly." said Lambo draping Gokudera on one shoulder and Yamamoto on the other. Shortly after they arrived at the makeshift base of the Vongola forces.

"I can't believe how this could have happened." said Kyoko quietly as she healed the unconscious Gokudera's wounds as best she could.

Haru just knelt solemnly by her husband's side holding his hand tightly. Ai on the other hand was warily watching Yamamoto who was also unconscious at the moment.

"It was so odd" said Ai breaking the silence "it was like he didn't even know who I was. And it scared me more than anything else on this Earth could have." Bowing her head she allowed her long black hair to fall over her eyes. Still shocked at the events that had just occurred her mind was a jumble of confused thoughts. Ai went over to Yamamoto gently brushing her hand up against his cheek. As tears filled in her eyes at the thought that she may have lost her husband forever. Even though he was not dead would she ever be able to trust him again?

She felt someone grab her hand and looked over to see Haru giving her a small smile. The smile seemed to say it's alright everything will work out. Smiling back sadly she let her tears fall silently to the ground. One solitary tear found its way to Yamamoto's face and it was enough to rouse him.

Jolting up quickly he grabbed the sword that lay sheathed on Ai's back and stood brandishing it ready to attack.

"Hmm" he said "this body seems to be weakening but no matter I will be done with it soon enough."

Taking this time Ai managed to grab Yamamoto's own sword which lay a few feet away.

"Haha foolish woman you still choose to fight? Very well then but I promise you that you will die this day."

With that another battle began the two lunging at each other almost equally matched. Aicould feel the strain beginning to take a toll on her body at the multiple parries and feints she had to preform. Finally she happened to slip sweating and panting as she did so. Her eyes filled with fear at the thought that she was going to die here at the hands of her own lover.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard that drew everyones attention to it. "VOOOIIIIIII" came the shout. "Have you forgotten your honor as a Sword Emperor?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay a new chapter out. Yes I'm aware that this is one of my shortest chapters ever but I couldn't think of what else to write. But yay the Varia are going to be in soon. I wonder what they would really look like in their 40's. Anyway sorry if this sucked but I'm currently sick right now.


	12. Chapter 12The Extent of Love & Illusions

"VOOOOIIIIIIII!" came the loud battle cry of the silver haired Varia Rain Guardian. "Yamamoto Takeshi you have disgraced the title of the Second Sword Emperor with that I challenge you to a battle." Every word he spoke was yelled out at an unimaginable level.

"Fine" said Yamamoto with a smirk "I'll see how strong you are."

The two swordsmen rushed at each other and a split second before they were to collide Squalo veered back and to the side leaving Yamamoto to run into a large wall that had not been there a minute ago. Blood coming from his face he rushed at Squalo again only to find he was unsure of his own surroundings. Confused he was unable to do anything then suddenly Squalo came flying at him dealing him a blow to the head with the flat end of his blade. Yamamoto once again slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Hah" breathed Squalo "the brat still can't beat me."

"You couldn't have done anything without our help Long-haired Commander." Came the voice that never left its usual monotone.

"I'll be expecting payment for this soon." Came another belonging to the greedy Arcobaleno of the Mist.

"Thank you" said Ai quietly slightly bowing her eyes again filled with hurt and confusion.

Seeing this Fran became rather annoyed not liking to have anything to do with emotions but still he went to give some to comfort her. He whispered something to her which made her rush up to talk to Haru.

"Haru" Ai said quickly "when do you think Gokudera will be awake?"

"Umm I'm really not sure but please let him rest." she replied

"But this is really important I really need him awake now."

"Okay if you really mean it I'll try to rouse him." Putting his head on her lap she gently began to speak to him. "Hayato oh Hayato please wake up." while she started to shake him slightly. After a few moments Gokudera started to stir.

"Ugh" he moaned slightly his eyes fluttering open "Shi" he gasped as he tried to sit up "damn that hurts.

"Oh thank God you're okay." Small tears of relief coming into her eyes.

"What what happened back there I hardly remember anything."

"And you'll never need to."

"But."

"Just for me don't ask."

After a moment of consideration he realized there was no use arguing with his wife and agreed.

"Gokudera" said Ai crouching down next to him she hurriedly whispered something to him.

"What" he exclaimed his eyes widening. "I thought only Mukuro could pull off stuff like that."

"Yes I'm suprised as well and even when he's uncouncious he is still locked under that control. But please do you remember those incantations you used the first time?"

Jolting up he winced slightly.

"Hayato" said Haru quietly "stay down you need to rest"

"I can't this could become a crisis if I don't." Forcing himself up he started to sway on his feet almost falling until Haru caught him. Making his way over to Yamamoto the fallen swordsman once again awakened when he sensed people coming towards him. Gokudera then chose to act

"RIN BYOU TOU SHA! KAI JIN RETSU!" he shouted out repeating this spell several more times. Yamamoto clutched his head writhing on the ground beneath him. A few words could be heard mumbled out as if he were talking to himself.

"No no... get out of my head... get out... out I say out!"

"Takeshi" Ai cried out as she ran to her husband's side.

"Wait" said Gokudera trying to grab her arm "it might not be safe."

"He's my husband I don't care what you say I have to see him." Wriggling her arm out of Gokuera's grasp she dropped down to Yamamoto's side she pulled him into an embrace as he tried to struggle away and relax into her grip at the same time. Crooning words of comfort to him like she had done for Rini when she was a little girl. "There there it's okay everything is fine." she whispered into his ear.

"Mnh get away from me... no stay please... foolish man do you think you can win...I have to I must..." he began mumbling again as if there were two people speaking out of the same mouth. Seeing this tears came to Ai's eyes with feelings of helplessness that this was the one time she could not help the man she loved in one of his fights.

Quietly she began to speak outloud to herself "I'm sorry I can't help you my love... but fight, fight for me for Rini... please my dear you can't give up on everything that we have together." Suddenly one of her tears made it's way down her face falling onto his. After the tear had made contact with his skin his struggles became weaker and his eyes regained their kindness but also a hint of regret. Sitting up he pulled her into an embrace.

"Ai" he murmured out softly "I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble."

"It's okay it wasn't you fault." tears choking her words slightly "just as long as your back with me."

"Well it looks like it's all worked out now" said Haru watching the sweet scene.

"Yeah it does" Gokudera said as he snuck up behind Haru putting his arms around her waist. "Though I can't shake the feeling that there's more here than meets the eye."

"Hayato you worry too much." Putting her hands on top of his she tilted her head back and smiled. "Besides I'm more surprised that you could remember that incantation after all these years when you can't even remember your own childrens' birthdays."

"I can."

"Oh really?"

"Sure Katsumi's is November 21, Tadao's is April 18, and Nobuo's is June 12."

"Close but not close enough. Katsumi's is November 18 and Tadao's is April 21 but" she stopped to giggle "I don't know what you were thinking on that last one Nobou's is May 7." Her voice growing a little more serious but still playful.

"Well how can I be expected to remember these things? When these kids don't even stop to talk to us and would rather be out with their friends. And even when they are home they're texting or on the computer. Besides with all the work I have to do for the _jyuudiame_ and-"

Haru cut him off by slinking her arms around the back of his head and pulling him down for an upside down kiss. "You know it's times like these they make me remember why I fell in love with you." she said breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah me too." he replied giving a smile he continued to keep hug his wife resting his chin on her head. Knowing he would soon have to return to the battle but deciding to enjoy this lighthearted moment as long as he could.

Off on the side Squalo, Fran, and Mammon were talking in hushed voices.

"I'm telling you Squalo there's something not right here." Fran hissed.

"I agree too" Mammon said.

"Nonsense you two have just been overworking yourselves." Squalo barked out a little loudly.

"Che fine then don't believe the illusionists when you don't know a damn thing about them yourself. But I know my master knows something is up as well. Maybe you'll believe him."

With that Fran went out into the battle to find Mukuro.

Looking to Mammon Squalo sighed "I honestly think you two are just overreacting."

"You wanna bet on that" the purple-haired illusionist replied holding out his hand.

"Greedy as ever I see."

"Was worth a try" giving a shrug of his shoulders. "But I do advise you believe us I've already called the boss he's on his way here."

"VOOII! And who in the hell do you think you are contacting the boss like that. You know he didn't feel like fighting today and I'll be the one in trouble if you've angered him."

"Believe me if Fran and I are right the boss' anger will be the last thing we need to worry about."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Pay me and I'll tell you."

"No way."

Mukuro came running in a few minutes later with Fran behind him.

Slightly winded he said "it's just as Fran and Mammon suspected we've been fighting illusions."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun so how did you like the ending? Well it's almost over now I can only imagine about another 3 or 4 chapters at most. It's saddening that I will be ending my first fic but I'm also happy. I hope you all continue to read my stories and thanks for all the encouragment and support. And please read and review thank you doki~ :3


	13. Chapter 13 A Flower Born of Evil

**Author's Note:**I just figured out I forgot to put in Reborn and Bianchi so they are just going appear during the meeting.

* * *

"VOOIII! You can't be serious" yelled Squalo.

"It's true and please" Mukuro said rubbing an ear "do you always have to yell so loud? Now where was I oh yes I've been so caught up in the fighting that I didn't notice until now. But I can say without a doubt that the people we've been fighting have been nothing more than apparitions created by an illusionist... an extremely powerful illusionist."

"But can you tell who?" asked Fran.

"No I can't there aren't many illusionists that I know of that can fool my eyes for this long and all of them are either here," Making a gesture towards Fran and the battlefield where Chrome was, "or _kufufu _long dead. Though this is a very serious matter I think I'll have to contact the 10th about this." Switching on his ear piece Mukuro began to talk "Boss this is Mukuro we've discovered a bit of a problem... well it's just we aren't actually fighting real people their actually all just illusions. But they're still dangerous so we have to keep on fending them off until we find out whose creating them. ... Yes understood we'll be waiting for you then."

"Well?" Squalo inquired.

"We are to wait until all the Guardians" he paused "both Vongola and Varia arrive. Until then we'll keep the subordinates fighting. Further instructions are to be received when the 10th arrives."

"You expect us to wait in a situation like this?!"

"The choice is not mine to make. And even if it was I would still want everyone assembled to meet. For _kufufu_ war is not so unlike world domination. Besides aren't you the one who holds the position of commander here? I thought you'd be more rational in a scenario like this but obviously I thought wrong." he finished with a smirk.

"VOOII I'd like to see you put your weapons where your mouth is."

"You may very well soon get your wish. But this is a time to focus on fighting the enemy not each other."

Squalo merely glared at him in response.

Soon after the boxing Sun Guardian of the Vongola and the young Lightning Guardian of the Vongola came in.

"What is happening to the extreme?" Ryohei asked as he ran in though he did not shout out his customary EXTREME as he seemed to have mellowed out with age.

"My thoughts exactly I just left a few minutes ago and here I am called back." said Lambo.

"The Boss will inform you when he arrives." Mukuro replied.

"Alright I guess hopefully this doesn't turn into a headache." the black-haired Italian said as he rubbed his temples.

"Hm where is Bel he wasn't fighting too far away he should have been here by now." said Squalo as he began to contact Bel "VOIII where in the hell are you you do know you were supposed to report back to the base."

"_Shishishi_ but the king is having so much fun out here. There is so much blood to make flow and so many lives to take." came the voice of the insane blond.

"I don't give a fuck where you are just get back here now and that's an order."

"Fine but don't yell so loud or you will ruin the king's royal hearing."

Chrome then ran in brushing off the bottom of her dress as she did so.

"I can't believe we didn't notice this earlier we're not children anymore anyway." she said talking to Mukuro more than anyone else.

"Oh Chrome when did you get here?" asked Kyoko walking away from a man she had finished treating.

"Just got in but don't worry as you can see I don't have any injuries."

"Yes that's good to hear but not to be rude but shouldn't you be out fighting?"

"Well that's just it... maybe I shouldn't say anymore I'm not even sure what's happening now."

"Oh dear does Tsuna have any idea what's happening?"

At that moment the 10th boss of the Vongola came into view flying using his customary jet of his suit the remaining Varia members arrived. Soon all were assembled but Hibari but that was only to be expected. After Mukuo had finished explaining they started to devise a battle strategy.

"This fighting is hopeless if it will only be our side that takes the damage." interjected Fuuta

"But we can't take this lying down." said Takeshi "I've experienced what they can do first hand." his eyes growing solemn.

"Well the jyuudiame will think of something." Gokudera said loyally.

"The boss will think of something better." Levi said.

"Like hell he would."

Just before the two could continue their quarreling any farther Tsuna cut in.

"I understand we have a problem here. But I do think we should make sure someone is with the kids. Has Dino contacted anyone to say that he had arrived?"ari

"That's just it" came a woman's voice as Akiko and Hibari walked in "he contacted me a few minutes ago to say he couldn't make it. That something had..." she paused thinking of how to phrase her words "come up."

"Did he say why?"

"No nothing at all and it was all rather odd to me since he usually contacts Kyoya if anything is wrong. But I will say his voice did seem a little different a little more how you say dreary I guess."

"Hmm I wonder what happpened to him. But now we have a new problem who will check on the kids."

"Well Adriana did say she was going over to the manor." said Bianchi.

"Yes but if there is more here than what is in plain sight which I believe there is. Then this may be more than our daughter can handle." replied Reborn.

"_Shishishi_" laughed Bel "my children are there as well. Though I think they would be able to handle fighting better than any commoners."

Xanxus began to mutter something about trash and how snot-nosed brats should just learn to fend for themselves when an idea came to his head. "Hey" he growled "trash."

Suddenly everyone stopped talking not wanting to anger the man who was feared for his great wrath. "Why don't we just send over our children?" making a gesture towards the other members of the Varia.

"I... I don't think that's a very good idea" Tsuna said quietly.

"And why is that?"

"It's just oh nothing."

"Then it's decided." Pulling out his phone Xanxus dialed in a number after a few moments he began to speak. "Ucello get your squad together and head over to the mansion now... don't ask why just do it... really I don't give a damn if your almost 23 you still live under my roof there for you follow my rules... I swear if I find out your lazy ass is still in bed I will personally kick it myself when I return."

Looking over to Xanxus worriedly Tsuna took out his own phone and dialed Yasuo. He felt sorry for his son the least he could do was warn him of the troubles that lay ahead. Off in the back round Xanxus could still he heard arguing with his son.

"They're on there way they should be there in a few minute" said Xanxus.

Great thought Tsuna to himself. Hopefully the manor wouldn't be in shambles when they returned.

"Is it my imagination" Fuuta piped up "or has it suddenly gotten really quite."

"Yes" said I-pin now listening "almost as if... the fighting has stopped?"

At this they all turned around and looked at the battlefield. What they saw shocked them all the De'Luca forces had seemingly disappeared while the Vongola subordinates stood transfixed in a suspended state of animation.

"What's this?" Rabea whispered.

"I sense something evil approaching." said Akiko pointing her hand out into the distance.

At that moment a young man appeared walking towards them. A few gasped as they gained a clear view of his face. The man who was walking towards them was a carbon copy of what Byakuran had looked like when the first met him.

"Welcome enemies of Lord Byakuran I am Fiorello. The game which you thought ended all those years ago has only begun." he finished with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note continued: **So here I sit sipping my tea -takes sip- wondering how my own story will end. But sadly if I have no inspiration to write I will not continue so please if you want quicker updates please review. Of course with school going on who can tell for sure? Also I'm not sure why I let Mukuro speak the most I hope he isn't too OOC. Oh well doki until we meet again in chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14 A Two Faced Smile

**Author's Note: **Ah I must apologize deeply to the people following this story... I do realize that it has almost been 6 months since my last update. I've been putting off this chapter for a long time however inspiration decided to visit me once more. So here is the next installment of this fic and I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"Adriana where have you been are you okay?" Shuji exclaimed in concern and shock when he ran into said girl in the hallway.

"Shuji where are the others?" she asked urgently.

"Over there" he responded pointing his hand in the direction which he had just come.

"Hurry we must get them all together."

"But what about your wound?" Making a gesture towards the red blotch staining a large part of her torn shirt.

"Trust me I'm fine what's important is that we get out of the open."

"But-"

"No buts just c'mon!" Grabbing his arm she began to drag him along as she ran towards where the others were.

"What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later." After a few more minutes of running Sadashi came into their view.

"Oh my Adriana." she said rushing over to Adriana and her brother. "Guys" she yelled over her shoulder "I've found them."

Within that instant Katsumi came running up with the others following her.

"Adriana-sama" she gasped seeing her cousin "oh-oh oh" she kept on repeating trying to keep her composure.

"Katsumi I'm all right everything will be all right." she said in a comforting voice walking over to Katsumi and pulling her into a hug.

"But-but"

"Shh shh I'll tell you soon enough." Stepping away from her cousin Adriana looked over to Rini. "Rini could you quickly find a safe room?"

"Of-of course, actually I've already found one. I put the little ones there in case... well you know... if it wasn't you who was at the end of this hall... oh never mind I'd rather not think about that kind of stuff."

"It's okay Rini I can assure you there is no danger to be found anywhere near here."

"Well except for the psycho killers." Michiko cut in.

"Beg pardon?" asked Adriana sligtly stunned.

"Don't mind my sister" said Isamu pulling Michiko to her side and dealing a sharp blow to her sister's shoulder "she just means Ucello and everyone."

"I understand" responded Adriana with a smile. "Yes I don't blame Michiko I believe her assumption is quite correct. But Rini show us to the room you found. Now is not the time to idly waste the time we have."

"But I thought you said there was no danger here." said Shuji.

"Let me rephrase that we'll be safe but only if we can get a plan together. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good now Rini lead the way."

xXxxXx

Chao-xing sat by herself on the floor as the younger children played amongst themselves and the older ones talked strategy over with one another. Being a rather sensitive girl the events of the day had greatly upset her. As the door to the room in which she was situated creaked open all those present waited with bated breath to see what new visitor could have arrived. Chao-xing was the first to move shouting out "Adriana-nee" with a gleeful smile and immediately latching herself onto the older girl's leg. Adriana smiled at her little friends show of affection and gently patted her head. Soon the others had registered what had happened and immediately began to beseech Adriana with questions as Shuji, Michiko, Sadashi, Isamu, Katsumi, and Rini slipped in unnoticed.

The room was thrown into a total clamor of questions and worries. With the raising of an authoritative hand Adriana silenced them.

"Hush now" she said as if speaking to a young child who needed to be put to bed. " I'll tell you all that happened to me, just calm yourselves. Help will soon be here there is nothing to worry about." The Italian girl's voice seemed to weave a hypnotizing blanket of calm. Taking Chao-xing into her arms she began to tell her story. "As you probably all know I was attacked earlier," she paused as a murmur ran through the room. "But it was nothing that you should worry about. I was quickly able to find my attacker an amateur assassin... nothing that Drusi couldn't handle, I never miss when I shoot with her."

Rini shuddered and asked, "but what about your wound? Surely that would require some sort of attention." her voice holding a concerned tone.

"No it was nothing the bullet made a clean shot and missed anything vital. The only attention it required was a gauze that I formed from my shirt to clot the bleeding."

Katsumi beamed with pride as her cousin explained her escapade. "Of course you could handle a minor wound like that Adriana-sama. Did you run into anyone else?" a glint came to the silvernettes eyes as she asked.

"Unexpectedly no and that is what has puzzled me up to this point. It makes no sense why there shouldn't be more but, as far as I can tell there are no other intruders on these grounds."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Yasuo asked.

"Think child," Adriana replied sharply, "the De Luca are set on killing you or at least holding you hostage. Your father was afraid of this that's why he made sure no one would know where you were. The De Luca were able to locate you however, do you really think that they would go through all that trouble to send only one amateur to take out 20 kids who almost all have a basic knowledge in fighting?

"When you put it that way then I agree there has to be something more. But what?"

xXxxXx

"Byakuran," Tsuna gasped as he heard the name of the man who had wanted to be God. "That name and the powers connected to it were supposed to have been extuinguished long ago."

"Hmhm" the man chuckled, "yes I know all about it... the Arcobaleno revived by the sacrifice of their fool-hearted boss. However, in the end it was all meaningless. They watched dutifully over the other universes to make sure such powerful being would be able to gain the knowledge of the parallel worlds again. But regardless of their efforts the wisdom they sought to hide was uncovered once again."

"Who are you and how do you know of this history that never was?" the 10th Vongola boss asked warily.

"As I was saying they made sure Byakuran would never gain his knowledge of the other worlds again. But they never checked to see if his son had the gift."

"Son" gasped all present.

"Yes the Arcobaleno made sure that my father would never again gain his powers. They however had no way of knowing that they could be inherited even if they were dormant in the carrier. And as I've said the games have begun again."

"You mean you want to fight for the Vongola Rings again?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"No I don't want your rings I want your complete surrender."

"And what makes you think we would comply to that?"

"Well it matters to me not but I don't think you would want to see your young ones harmed."

"I don't believe a word you say you worthless bastard!" Gokudera growled letting an arrow fly at Fiorello and watched as it flew threw the man. "More illusions?"

"Haha you really think I would waste my time to come here in person? How naive, well I'd better be going children can only be distracted with stories for long." With that Fiorello's image shimmered and faded.

"What could he have meant by that?" Kyoko whispered softly, her eyes expanded beyond their widened in in worry, and fear eminent in her voice. While all around her the other raced to get to their cars.

xXxxXx

Rini sighed softly laying her head on Tadao's shoulder while she petted the top of Sying's head who was quietly dozing on her lap. Tadao smiled softly to himself and entertwined his girlfriend's free hand with his own. Yasuo smiled at his two friends but there was a constant nagging at the back of his mind as he watched the others who drifting around the room in a somewhat lazy fashion. Even the sound of Teo and Bas' knives rythmically pounding into the walls were comforting compared to the feeling of anticpation which grew in the back of his throat. He couldn't put his finger on it but there seemed to be the presence of something wrong hanging in the air. His thoughts were interuppted however when Adriana came up to him.

"Nobuo are you all right?" the dark haired girl asked while reajusting the sleeping Chao-xing in her arms.

The brunette shook his head slowly. "No I'm fine I just have a weird feeling... like something's not right."

"Hm I see, my father once told me that Vongola bosses and their children are equipped with a special ability to sense danger... intuition he called it."

Yasuo shot his head up waving his hands vigorously, "oh no, no, I don't think it's anything like that."

Adriana smiled at the boy's response, "quite the contrary I believe you should trust your feelings. Remember you are the main candidate for the 11th Vongola boss."

"Yeah I guess... thanks Adriana you're always there supporting us and it means a lot to me."

"No I don't deserve any praise, I'm merley doing my-" she paused in the middle of her sentence her eyes narrowing as they glanced towards the door which in that instant was flung wide. "-my duty!" With that she administered a sharp blow to Yasuo's head and watched as the boy crumpled at her feet.

* * *

**Author's Note continued:** A quick moment of thanks to the following: pineappleSAMBA; my best friend IRL and editor to many of my stories. I wanted to thank her for all her hardwork and her support. And also to Echan1263 who helped and inspired me greatly in the early stages of this fic. I'm not sure if she's still following this story but if she is I would like to thank her for her kindess and support. I also apologize to my readers... sadly this fic used to pull in about 350-480 hits a month (while only about 5 chapters long) but now it has dropped to about a 100 per month which is my fault for not updating. So to any of those dedicated readers out there I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. R/R is always nice and if you want I'm now taking request for stories, details can be found on my profile.


	15. Character Guide

**Character Guide**

Pairing ... ... ... ... ... Children

27K (TsunaxKyoko)... Natsuo:M

5986 (GokuderaxHaru) ...Katsumi:F , Tadoa:M , Nobuo:M

80/OC (YamamotoxAi)... Rini:F

33H (RyoheixHana)... Shuji:M , Sadashi:F , Isamu:F , Michiko:F

6996 (MukuroxChrome)... Yuki:M , Kukiko:F

B/OC (BelxCervello)... Teobaldo:M , Basilio:M , Raine:F , Teara:F , Lionetta:F , Flavio:M

LamPin (LamboxI-pin)... Chao-xing:F , Sying:M

18/OC (HibarixAkiko)... Suzumi:F , Koko:F

2/OC (FutaxRabea)... Kin:M , Koichi:M

Shamalx?... Davide:M , Amato:M

Xanxusx?... Ucello:M

Squalox?... Celio:M

Franx?... Luka:M , Faline:F

Lussuriax?... Shilah:F

R88 (RebornxBianchi) ... Adriana:F

Byakuranx?... Fiorello:M

* * *

This is a long over due character guide I've been meaning to post... wow if I counted correctly there are about 35 OC's including parents. Yay -claps- I obviously wrote this fic as a spazzy newb who didn't give a shit that her readers would have a hell of a time remembering all these characters or care that this fic was poorly put together. Looking back the sad thing is I could have cut back on the characters and allowed the ones left to evolve more and have deeper characters... but who can blame a 12 year old (at the time when I first started created the characters) for making mistakes. Actually my English teacher at the time probably would have beaten me with a bat if she had read this (due to all the gramatical errors).


	16. AUTHOR ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Until further notice this story has been DISCOUTINUED**

**If anyone wants to know the end of this story then they can either  
a)convince me that people actually read this fic by going to my profile and voting  
or  
b)if you really want to know the end I will send it to you the catch is that I will skip to the end and give a brief summary about what happened from the point where I cut off to the end. **

I'm sorry if people actually do like this story it's just that I wrote this over a year ago and it's still not finished so truthfully this probably means it will never be completed. Honestly I think that this first started off as a fluffy next gen fic in the mind of a newbie writer which was written for fun and little to no plot. However it then evolved into something that I hadn't planned for and things just got out of hand with it. This story would've just deleted this story a long time ago except that this was my first fic and thus special to me. I hate to be doing this but I really don't feel like I'm doing this fic justice so I should just let it die.


End file.
